


Always with you

by elenilote



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: Felix attends the annual NCT Christmas party for the first time as Ten's boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Always with you

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth-rotting fluff, no plot in this one. Title and inspiration from [Contigo Siempre by Alejandro Fernandez](https://youtu.be/89GOODSzOSk)

Ten was nervous, he'd changed his outfit four times already (making even the ever-calm Xiaojun throw his hands up in frustration) and cleaned his room to the point that one could possibly eat from the floor for how spotless it was. And Hendery, bless him, had relocated to Jeno's for the weekend to give Ten and Felix some much-needed time together. Ten wasn't planning on anything more than cuddles and maybe some kisses in any case but it was nice of Hendery to give them some time alone - Jeno had his own room so Ten didn't need to return the favour. 

This wasn't their first Christmas together - they'd been dating for over a year now - but it was the first NCT Christmas party Felix was attending and he would officially meet the whole gang, even Chenle had decided to stay for the whole weekend as he'd convinced Renjun to let him stay in his room (which would no doubt end in some kind of chaos but Ten was actually looking forward to it). They'd invited the rest of the Stray Kids too but only Hyunjin had been free - the rest of them were busy with other plans. It wasn't really a big deal, they would host their own New Year's party and Ten and his members were invited. That was how Ten had come to know Felix in the first place - they'd hit it off at the party two years ago and become friends (the boyfriend part had followed months later). So for once, Ten would have all his favourite people in one place.

Taeyong hyung, Doyoung and Jaehyun had made tons of food and because nobody had to work for three days straight the hyungs had even allowed wine and rum for the party (which reminded Ten that Jisung was finally old enough to be allowed to drink and didn't that just make him feel old - he would always think of Jisungie as that gangly middle school kid he'd been when they'd met). And as a concession to Felix (and Ten too), Jaehyun had made sure there were not-spicy foods on the menu - a thing him and Felix shared which made going out to dinner a whole lot easier than with other people Ten had dated! They had music and games planned, they'd even set up the stupid dance game that Haechan was the best at but everyone was going to try anyway - Ten was looking forward to seeing how Felix would fare up against his brothers, he had a feeling Haechan might meet his match at last...

A message from Felix arrived, " _We're on our way, like five minutes away?",_ prompting Ten to get a move on. He did one more sweep of his room ( _everything was in order_ ) and checked his appearance in the mirror ( _good enough)_ and headed up to the 10th floor where they party was set up. Manager hyung would escort Felix and Hyunjin up when they arrived so Ten really had no option but to wait upstairs for them. Oh! He'd almost forgotten Felix's present! They'd arranged a 'Secret Santa' gift exchange but of course it was no secret that Ten would get the present for Felix (Taeil hyung had volunteered for Hyunjin so everyone knew those two as well). In keeping with the rules of the gift exchange, it was a small one but Ten had really worked hard to get his boyfriend something special. He'd found what he needed on the internet (where else!) - a can that held a small fuzzy koala bear inside, a little reminder of home for Felix. 

By the time Ten had doubled back for the present and made some last-minute adjustments to his appearance ( _that_ necklace would look better with the fuzzy white sweater he was wearing), their guests had arrived. 

"Ten-ah! There you are, for once I'm not the one late," Felix's voice rang out from the other side of the room (his boyfriend was sometimes _very_ loud) and Ten had to smile at the teasing - Felix's chronic lateness to everything was legendary. 

Finally Ten managed to make his way across the room - accompanied by whistles and hollers from his members (all in good spirit, it was just a thing they did) and caught sight of Felix at last and goodness didn't his boyfriend just look cute tonight. To go with the theme of the party (Christmas, obviously), he was wearing a red sweater with snowflakes on it - Felix _loved_ snow, he'd never seen any before coming to Korea and now he couldn't get enough of it each year - and the cutest pair of reindeer ears Ten had ever seen. He wasn't wearing any makeup which meant his pretty freckles were on full show but there was glitter on his cheeks and his earrings had little stars on them - they gave out a tiny chime when Felix moved.

"Hey," Ten managed, suddenly shy in front of all the most important people in his life. He greeted Felix with a small kiss and a hug and then tucked a wayward lock of blonde hair behind his boyfriend's delicate ear before linking their hands together. "Right, I better make the introductions now before everyone gets too drunk. Come on, I'll take you around. So...you know Taeyong already and the WayV guys of course - the one talking to Hyunjin is Taeil hyung, he's really really nice and will look after Hyunjin don't worry - and here, let me introduce you to the others..." 

It seemed to take forever to introduce everyone to each other but finally Felix had officially met all of NCT (with promises that no one would be upset if he couldn't remember everyone's names at their next meeting) and they could go find some food at last. Felix went off to fill a plate for them while Ten searched for a spot they could park themselves at for a while and just...be together. To be honest, Ten wasn't really interested in taking part in all the games tonight, he just wanted to sit and talk and enjoy Felix's company - they actually hadn't seen each other in person for over a month due to conflicting schedules. They'd managed a pitiful five minutes in a corridor at the awards show earlier in the month but that had been barely enough for a "Hello, how are you?" and a hug - let alone anything else so Ten could be (should be!) excused for feeling a little starved for his boyfriend's company. 

Ah there, a free spot on the sofa across from Jisung and Renjun who were busy trying to annoy Jeno. Ten sat down and scanned the room for Felix, soon spotting him coming towards him with a plate full of various foods in one hand and a bottle of wine and two glasses tucked under the arm of the other. He had to smile, typical Felix - always one step ahead. 

"Come on then, let me at least take the wine from you - you're going to end up dropping something for sure! And wanna sit on my lap while we eat?" 

"Ah thanks babe, that's great - here, take these so I can sit and yes, of course I'm gonna sit on you, where else?" 

Felix was just that little bit smaller and fit in Ten's arms just right - and he smelled nice too as a bonus - it was Ten's mission to have Felix on his lap as often as possible. They spent the next couple of hours just like that, eating and drinking and talking while all around them the party went on, often very noisily. After a while though, it was getting a little too much and Ten really wished for some peace and quiet. 

He tapped Felix on the shoulder gently, "Hey, can you let me up for a bit? I need to talk to Kun-ge for a minute and then if you want, we can go back downstairs for some peace and quiet?" 

Ten made his way to Kun and Taeyong who were deep in conversation in the corner. 

"Hyungs, we were thinking of skipping the rest of the party and going back downstairs where it's quieter. I wanted to let you know so you don't worry about us and stuff, OK? And yes, I remember what we agreed upon and no, we won't get naked and have sex on the couch OK?" Kun smiled and promised to keep the rest of the gang upstairs as long as possible (it wouldn't be difficult, the kids were easily distracted and with so many people around to entertain them, even an introvert like Sicheng would find someone to have fun with) to give them the illusion of privacy they so badly wanted. 

After the chaos of the party, the empty fifth floor apartment felt almost too quiet - but the peace was soon broken by the arrival of Leon and Louis demanding attention. One more thing that had endeared Felix to Ten was how much he loved the cats despite not having any pets himself. He babied them as much as - or even more than - Ten himself! 

Ten headed to the kitchen to make them some tea and listened smiling as Felix cooed at the cats. It felt nice, having Felix here in his own space. It felt...right, like they belonged together - Ten could imagine a night just like this, years from now; coming home from a party and winding down in front of the TV with two spoiled cats for company. It was a nice image and something he really wanted to make true - Ten dreamed of a time he could afford an apartment of his own and could have Felix visit whenever. 

Felix looked up smiling as he heard Ten approach, Louis was busy trying to claw his way up his sleeve while Leon lay comatose in his lap waiting for belly rubs. "Help, I'm trapped! Your cats have taken me hostage and I can't seem to get up...ooh is that the amazing cake Taeyong hyung had made? Gimme, I didn't notice you bringing leftovers from the party - where did that come from?" If there was one thing Felix loved more than Ten (and although they'd said _those words_ a while ago, it still sent a shiver through Ten to think this amazing person had chosen _him_ out of all the people in the world to love), it was cake. So no wonder he was making grabby hands at the container with the cake!

"Nah, hyung brought some over before the party - we can eat as much of it as we want, there's plenty still left," Ten laughed at Felix's pout at the cake not arriving fast enough to his liking. "Oh damn, I left your present upstairs! Aw I was looking forward to giving it to you but it slipped my mind completely - sorry about that. Are you OK waiting for it until the morning? I'll ask Sicheng to bring it down with him - he's the only one reliable enough to remember it, the kids would forget it five minutes after agreeing to it and Kun will be too busy minding them anyway." 

"Eh, it's OK - no worries about that, you're all the present I need anyway." Felix flashed his dimples and they both dissolved in giggles at Felix sounding like a heroine in a high school drama! "No, but Ten-ah, seriously - don't worry about it. It will still be there in the morning and it will be just as nice to see it then as it would now. I know we talked about me staying over tonight but would your hyungs be okay with me staying the whole weekend too...? Chan hyungie already gave me permission, but on the premise that Taeyong hyung and Kun hyung would be good with it too - I don't want to make trouble for you." 

As always, Ten was both surprised and not at how thoughtful his boyfriend was. Despite his goofy image, sometimes Felix came across far more mature thinking than his age suggested. Ten had in fact asked both Kun and Taeyong earlier and they had reassured him Felix was more than welcome to stay as long as he wanted. And Hendery would enjoy the extra time with Jeno anyway, the two had become close recently and Ten wondered idly if they were more than friends? But it wasn't any of his business if they were, it wasn't his place to assume things. 

"Aw, baby. I asked hyungs earlier, before we left the party and you're welcome for the whole weekend if you want. Hendery has gone upstairs for the weekend so we have the room to ourselves so we can stay up late and sleep in. Go ahead and let Chan know or _you'll_ be in trouble!"

The apartment was quiet apart from the gentle purring of two content cats and the faint chime of Felix's earrings and Ten felt...at peace like he hadn't for a long time. A quiet evening in with the person he loved? Much preferable to the noisy nights out with a stranger in a foreign city just so he could feel someone else's touch. Yeah, finding friendship with Felix had been the best thing until that friendship had grown into something else - Ten really could not believe his luck sometimes. Ten leaned his head against Felix's shoulder, feeling the soft wool of his sweater under his cheek and closed his eyes. There was simply nowhere else he'd want to be right now or with anyone else. This was his happy place, right here. 


End file.
